My Little Ladybug
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "Well, that skin tight suit definitely doesn't leave much to the imagination..." Just a little 3 am, saucy fanfic for you guys. Nothing too weird though ;) Welcome to my sixth story on here!


Heeeeeeeey guys! I know its been a while since my last story :P But I've really been busy with back-to-school times and then I got sick, so you know. But I'm back on my feet and ready to make a new story :D *disclaimer* I know this story gets a bit weird, but I'll explain at the end.

* * *

Ladybug's POV:

I would never be able to look Adrien Agreste in the face again.

And somehow, I was okay with that.

I look up from the hand I hold to meet blue eyes. Blue eyes that have the ability to almost look gray. Blue eyes that are so cold to everyone but me. Blue eyes

"We shouldn't be doing this." I whisper as cold lips touch my forehead in a cool kiss.

"I know, my little ladybug." A hand runs through my hair.

"We need to stop."

"I know." He pulls me into his embrace, and I lean my head against his chest.

"This will never work."

"I know."

I pull away to look at his eyes, trying to figure out what's going on in his head. "What are you thinking?"

"That you're beautiful and I don't want to let you go."

"What about Adrien?"

"He hasn't found out yet. He doesn't have to ever know."

"And our battle? Our fighting?"

"This doesn't have to affect it."

I bite my lip. "But doesn't it? Doesn't this change everything?"

"From a business standpoint," He adjusts his glasses, staring upwards and obviously trying to pick his words carefully, "it can stay professional. We still have to battle, and the best one will win. I cannot sacrifice my goal, and you cannot sacrifice your own moral beliefs. But we don't have to allow that affect us here and now. I play fair, my little ladybug."

"I know you do," I respond earnestly, "but Gabri-"

He places another kiss on my lips. "Shh. Enough about that. Let us just enjoy each other's presence. I don't want to think of those things right now."

I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I love you."

I can hear the pleased smile on his lips. "Do you?"

"Yes," I look up at him, standing on my tiptoes to place another kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Gabriel Agreste. All of you."

"Even Hawkmoth?"

"He's still you. Misguided, but still you."

"But-"

"I don't care what anyone says about it. I want you to know who I am under the mask."

"No." The immediate response surprises me, and I pull back, only for Gabriel to pull me back towards him, back into his embrace. "I can't do that. I don't want to know its you I put at risk every time. It's selfish, I know, bu-"

I put a finger to his lips. "I understand, and I respect that."

He smiles, an amused glint in his eyes. "That's what I love about you."

I gasp in mock offense. "That's the only thing?"

"Well, I suppose there are a few other things..."

"Such as?" I hop up onto his desk, crossing my legs and resting my chin against my hand as I look at him.

"Well, that skin tight suit definitely doesn't leave much to the imagination..." He runs a thumb across my cheek, "And your creative flair certainly doesn't push me away either."

"Wh-" Before I can finish my statement, he steals another kiss from my lips, this one too quick for my liking.

He grins at me as I pout. "Sh, my little ladybug. We've talked enough, haven't we?"

I grab his hands, pulling him closer. "Kiss me again, Gabriel." My voice is slightly breathless.

"Impatient now, are we?"

Digging my fingers into the collar of his shirt, I pull his head down and roughly kiss him with reckless abandon before practically growling, "Less talking. Put those lips to a better use."

Gabriel wraps an arm around my waist. "If that's what you want, my little ladybug."

It's at least an hour before we finally calm down, and Gabriel loosens his hold on me, letting me have a real chance to catch his breathe. When that happens, Gabriel runs his hand through my hair once again, smiling wider than I think I've ever seen on him. Oh gosh, I love him. My parents would kill me, my friends would kill me, _Chat_ would kill me, but I can't help it.

I love Gabriel Agreste. And I wouldn't change that even if I could. He's _exactly_ what I need in my life, especially right now.

"If anyone knew this was happening-" I begin, staring up at him.

"They wouldn't understand. I know."

"I don't want this to be a one time thing," I find myself whispering, afraid to let go of him in case I never get to hold him again.

He rests his forehead against mine, pulling me into his tight embrace once more. "I don't either. But are you sure you want to do thi-"

"Yes," I respond fiercely, eyes narrowing as I stare up at him, "and don't you ever think otherwise."

"Ladybug-" He begins, but I silence him once more with another harsh kiss.

* * *

Like I said, It's a bit weird, but that was intentional. I thought you guys could use a reminder that this is just fan fiction, and some people need to take a chill pill. The reviews my stories get are always so serious, you guys, and fanfics are just supposed to be fun. I usually write what I think would be cute, funny, or interesting, but people seem to take them like I am attacking the show. I love Miraculous as much as everyone else here, and I just want to remind you guys that we're all just here to enjoy it together. If you don't want to read, you don't have to. To everyone who's been leaving nice comments or even comments saying you didn't like the story but thought my writing was good, thanks! You guys are what encourage me to continue posting my stuff :P so just everyone chill out a bit more, and enjoy the fun fangirlyness of it all :D


End file.
